Naeus (Canon, Composite)/Withersoul 235
|-|Normal = |-|The Nether King = 'Summary' General Naeus, known in other series as the Dreadlord, is a major character within the world of Minecraft animation. He has been used by various animators in various different roles. He fullfills the role of villain in the animations of Rainimator, CubeWorks, King Apdo, NinjaCharlieT, Black Plasma Studios, Raiden 776, Crafting Guys, EthanAnimatez and ZNathanStudioZ. In Rainimator's Herobrine series, Naeus is an important figure in the leading family of the Nether. After Abigail, the Nether Princess, is shot dead in the Overworld, Naeus takes her body with him back to the Nether and seemingly brings her back to life. There, he prepares Abigail for her coronation as new leader of the Nether. When Rain appears in the Nether along with Azura, Naeus crosses their path and unsuccesfully sends his Wither Skeletons to kill them. In "Hard Pill to Swallow", Naeus reveals that he merely used Abigail for his own agenda. After she was killed by Rain, Naeus uses the Nether Star born from her death to empower himself. He throws Abigail's body into the lava and kills the Pigman King, rising to power soon after. From this point on, he is referred to as the Nether King. In "Ender Wish", Naeus launches an all-out attack on the End with his army. He succeeds in defeating and most likely killing Ceris; the rest of the Ender Watchers also die in the assault, excluding only Zeganirn. He escapes to the Overworld (where he finds Rain and Stella) with a pivotal Ender Chest, much to Naeus's dismay. In Black Plasma Studios, Naeus, known here as the Dreadlord, first appears in Bed Wars as the leader of Team Red. He almost wins the game of Bed Wars following after, but is defeated through his own weapon. He reappears in Animation Life as a villain, where he assists in the siege of the Hypixel Server with the goal of taking over the world. He is once again defeated. In NinjaCharlieT's videos, Dreadlord appears as a combatant in Mega Walls, and is killed by Herobrine after a long and tiring battle. He also shows up as a villain in the Star Wars videos. He was voiced by Luel John. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: At least 9-B Name: Naeus, Dreadlord Origin: Minecraft animation Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: General of the Nether, Leader of the Red Team Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Immortality (Type 7. Type 3 through potions. Type 8 in Bed Wars; reliant on the Bed), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low) through Potions, Resurrection (Brought Abigail back from the dead), Summoning, Necromancy, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Wind Manipulation (Used here), Can fire Wither Skulls, Portal Creation and Matter Manipulation (Generated a Nether Portal from nothing in Begin Again, complete with Obsidian blocks and all), Self-Resurrection, Dimensional Travel, Levitation, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Blew up various chunks of a bridge using his fireballs) Speed: Subsonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Stamina: High Range: Several meters with fireballs and wind cutters, possibly higher through Electro-Therapy Standard Equipment: Swords, pickaxes, Healing and Jump Boost Potions, a grenade launcher, a lightsaber, bow and arrow, fireballs Intelligence: Above Average (A skilled tactician and warlord. Manipulated the Nether Princess) Weaknesses: None notable Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 9